Underhut
Underhut is a major antagonist of Trooper Village Stories, specifically in the Underhut Arc in Seasons 2 and 3. He also appeared in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening as a minor antagonist. He is a clear ripoff of Gruntilda from Banjo-Kazooie. Original 2012 plans What follows is the original plans set by Peter back in 2012 for his series "Steve the Trooper". This was cancelled but laid the foundation of the character's backstory in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Round One! His goal is not to take over all dimensions, but to kidnapp Landia, and do a brain transfer so Underhut can be the first deamon dragon in the universe. He never was in the main Steve series (Like Landia) but is in Steve The Show. (They both might appeir in Steve The Fourth, to join the teams in order to fight for/destroy the Heroes/Deamons.) Underhut also wants to become a dragon because he's tired of being an ugly witch, so he tries to make Landia ugly and himself antiugly. But when Steve & the other Troopari went to the top of Underhut's tower, He fighted them and lost by falling of the top of his tower and fell through the ground, but before he could get out a rock fell on on the ground, covering the exit. Underhut is now trapped forever, or is he? The Skeletonal Round Two! "I hate bones, a body I need! Can you help with this little deed?" Underhut somehow managed to use his magic to destroy the big rock that was blocking the exit. He came out, only to find that he was a skeleton, He needed a body! So he tried to kidnapp Landia again and destroy the Troopari with the remaining power he has. He went to the top of his tower to wait for the Troopari, again! The troopari arived and beated Underhut again! But this time, He exploded and all was left of him was a skull. This must be the end of Underhut, he can't do much when he's a skull. Or can he?????? A Skulling Round Three! "I cant just be a skull! What I need is a metal robot hull!" History Backstory Underhut was originally a Troopari, but later became an evil wizard. He used the dragon Landia to try and take over Edgehedge. Many Troopari soldiers were sent by Steveistoric to try and destroy Underhut, but never returned. Eventually, Underhut was defeated. Trooper Village Stories Introduced in episode 12, was actually possessed by Makuta. After being freed of Makuta's possession, Underhut befriended Makuta and they worked together to try and defeat the Troopari to take over Edgehedge, and both later joined Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band. After being reduced to a skull, Underhut killed Kopaka and used his body as his own. After Makuta was killed, Underhut gained control over all of the Rahkshi and Bohrok. He later was killed by Brittany, crushing his head. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Underhut was unintentionally brought back to life when Doc Kermit Frogglegg reversed the August 29 deaths by time traveling to August 28th 2018 and preventing Dadsuki from killing Minako Aino. Reduced to a skull yet again, Underhut remained a member of Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band. However, after Dark Bowser killed Brittany and attempted to kill the others members of the group, Underhut found out that Character D's Hitman Team are attempting to kill Kirby Bulborb. Still wanting revenge for Makuta's death, Underhut decided to join the Hitman Team so he could kill Kirby. Furious by Underhut's betrayal, Cyber Captain Olimar joined forces with Trooper Village to kill Underhut. Notes * The Bionicle moc for Underhut was created by Kirby Bulborb and MINJAK. * Underhut is clearly a rip-off of Gruntilda from the Banjo-Kazooie series. Category:Characters Category:Troopari Category:Bionicles Category:Deceased Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Revived Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Demon Team Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Characters created in 2012 Category:Killed by Brittany Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Main Antagonists Category:Character D's Hitman Team Category:Trooper Village Stories Antagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Antagonists